World Warp
by Arashi Maxwell
Summary: Duo slipped in some oil and bumped his head, now he's in a house with a girl he's never seen who knows his name. Heero laughs, Trowa pulls pranks and Duo has no idea what's going on. Last Chapter's up.
1. The Big Slip

Having just finished my last story, I decided to post this one. It came to me once when I was bored and I felt sorry for Duo, since he has no family.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I only own Duo's family.**

* * *

Duo hadn't seen the oil. He'd only heard Heero and Wufei's swears from behind him. Duo sped around a corner and glanced around. The joke had been perfect, except that he had been caught. Now the two other pilots wanted his head. Quatre shouted something as Duo sped past him. He slipped on the oil and watched as the world flipped over. 

"Duo! Look out!" Quatre ran forward as Duo's head hit the ground and darkness enveloped him.

--- --- ---

"Duo, hey, wake up!" Duo blinked at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. A girl with short brown hair was bending over her. "What are you doing out here?"

Duo blinked up at her. "Who are you?"

The girl raised an eyebrow and reached out to place her hand on Duo's head. "You alright?"

Duo sat up and pushed her hand away. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where am I?"

The girl pushed herself into a standing position. "Duo, you should get some sleep. Check your temperature tomorrow."

Duo scrambled up and backed away. "How do you know my name?"

The girl sighed and stepped forward. "I'm very sorry about this, Duo." She hit him roughly in the neck and he watched the ground spiral up for a second time.

"And you said he was acting weird? Weirder?" Duo heard another unfamiliar voice.

"Yeah, he didn't know me. Or where he was."

Duo groaned and sat up. "My neck. What happened? You!"

Duo lay in a bed that, like everything else, was unfamiliar. The girl he had first met was standing with a woman with light brown hair that was beginning to gray at the temples. She had eyes just like Duo's and the girl's. She smiled kindly down at him.

"Duo, are you alright? Do you have a fever?" The woman laid her cool hand on Duo's head. He closed his eyes and leaned against her hand. (Maybe she's right. Maybe this is all just a fever-induced delusion.)

"You (do) have a slight fever. Arashi, get a cool cloth." The woman turned to the girl standing next to her. The girl shrugged and turned to leave. Duo straightened as he caught sight of her shirt. The back had a scythe on it and when she turned around to ask the woman something, Duo saw the front had "DeathWatch" on it.

After the girl left, the woman turned back to Duo. She was in her late forties and her hair was pulled into a short braid. She sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the far wall.

"Dear, Arashi says you didn't know who she was earlier. Is that true?"

Duo stared at his knees. "Maybe it's the sickness."

The woman grabbed his shoulders and made him face her. "Do you know who I am?"

Duo had a suspicion and jumped on it. "You're my mom." He barely stopped it from being a question.

The woman gave a sigh of relief and hugged Duo. "Arashi's your sister."

Duo nodded, "Now I remember."

Duo lay back as the woman went to check on Arashi. He stared at the ceiling until the door opened and Arashi stepped through.

"You still feel sick?" She laid the cold cloth on his head. "Mom says you'll have to stay home from school if the fever doesn't break."

Arashi looked worried. "You better hope your fever breaks, Heero hadsome sort of crazy plan yesterday."

Duo stared at her, that sort of sounded like Heero, maybe. "What kind of plan?"

Arashi shrugged and stood up. "Some of us have school tomorrow. 'Night, Duo."

Duo grunted and rolled over as Arashi flipped off the light.

* * *

I seriously considered cutting Duo's hair in this "alternate world" but it wouldn't be the same old Duo. And I was scared of what people would do to me, so I left it alone. 


	2. History

Okay, I really need feedback on this story. My sister said it was good but if it's not, I don't want to be wasting my time. Please?

* * *

**Disclaimer: No owning of Gundam Wing**

* * *

"Duo! Get up! Your fever broke and you've got to go to school!" The girl's voice broke into Duo's sleep. "Mom says get up!"

Duo blinked and stared up at the brown-haired, uniformed girl bending over him. His brain fought to figure out who she was and then it clicked and he groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, I did the same thing this morning. Get up. Mom just washed your uniform and it's in the closet."

Duo pushed himself up and staggered to the closet. Arashi stepped out and Duo pulled on the uniform. The uniform was black pants (Arashi had a black skirt), a white, button up shirt, and a black tie. The uniform matched Arashi's, except for the skirt, so Duo assumed they'd go to the same school.

"Duo!" His mom yelled up the stairs. "Hurry or you won't get breakfast!"

Duo darted out the door and down the stairs. The lovely smell of bacon wafted through the door and Duo paused. Arashi and a younger boy with darker hair sat at the table. A man with pale brown hair that was receding at the top was standing and kissing Arashi, the boy, and their mother. He smiled to Duo as he walked past and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Bye, Dad." Duo smiled at him and sat at the last empty seat.

"Feelin' all better, Duo?" The boy had clear, pale blue eyes. He couldn't have been more than seven years old.

"Solo, pass the syrup." Arashi interrupted, pointing.

Solo passed the syrup and turned expectantly back to Duo. "Yeah, Solo, I'm fine." Duo felt a pang at the boy's name, but let it pass.

"You two had better go, you'll be late." Their mother nodded to Arashi and Duo. Arashi jumped up, grabbed a pancake and ran out of the room. Duo followed more slowly and waited while Arashi dug through the front closet. She came up holding two pairs of shoes, one she threw to Duo, the other she pulled on.

"C'mon, Duo! We're gonna be late! Your backpack is in the closet." Arashi darted upstairs and Duo dug through the closet and pulled out a black and red backpack.

Arashi sprinted down the stairs and slid the last few feet to the door. "Duo, we've got to pick up you little friends."

Duo followed her out the door to see the blue sky stretching above them. "We're on Earth?" Duo spoke without thinking.

"Duh, same as every morning. Duo, I'm beginning to think you are sick, and more than just physically." Arashi ran up the steps and grabbed hold of Duo's arm. "We're not usually late for school, let's not blow it."

Duo followed Arashi down the street, staring around. The place looked somehow different from the point of a normal teen.

"Heero! Relena! How's it going? C'mon, Duo, don't drag your feet." Arashi ran to the brown haired boy and blonde girl waiting at the intersection.

Duo looked up to see Heero staring back at him. He opened his mouth to say something and Heero smiled. "Hey, Duo, Arashi."

Duo stared at him open-mouthed while he talked with Arashi. Something was wrong, Heero (smiling!)

"What's your problem, Duo? You look like you've never seen me." Heero raised an eyebrow slightly as the "Don't Walk" sign changed to "Walk".

"Don't worry about it; he's been acting weird since last night. You know, I found him collapsed on the floor." Arashi led them across the street. "He couldn't figure out where he was."

"Did you have a fever?" Relena leaned around Heero.

"That's another weird thing. I checked when I found him, and he did after mom checked." Arashi turned at the sound of someone calling her. "I'll see you guys later." Arashi ran across the street to her friends.

"So, Duo's the sicky now?" Heero laughed and Duo shuddered. "What's your problem?"

Duo shook his head. "Hey, what about Trowa, Wufei and Quatre?" Duo hadn't really thought when he asked the question but Heero just shrugged.

"We should see 'em at school, same as always. Oh, guess what Bloom told me?" Duo stared at him for a minute and Heero sighed. "Trowa?"

Relena laughed and turned to Heero, "What'd he tell you?"

"Say's we're getting an exchange student. Someone from colony L1."

Relena looked up at the large school as the first bell rang. "I wonder who it could be?"

"Class! We have a new student." The teacher spoke over the noise, waiting for silence. "She's a student from colony L1."

A girl about Duo's age stepped through the door. Duo coughed as he tried to gasp and the air got caught in his throat. It was Hilde. She had the same blue-black hair and dark eyes.

"Hello, my name is Hilde Une. I lived in Colony L1 with my two sisters and mom." Hilde shifted slightly and smiled around.

"Thank you, Hilde." The teacher smiled at her. "You can sit next to Mr. Maxwell, up there."

Duo snapped out of his shock as Hilde walked up towards him. Heero poked him in the back of the head with his pencil. "Duo, are you feeling any better? You're still acting weird."

Duo glanced over his shoulder. "I got a feeling of déjà vu."

Heero shrugged as Hilde sat next to Duo and pulled out a textbook. She smiled shyly and Duo smiled widely back.

"Hi, I'm Hilde." Held out her hand and Duo took it.

"I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie. I'm Duo Maxwell."

Hilde laughed and turned to Heero. He held out his hand and shook Hilde's. "Sorry I don't have a speech like Duo's, I'm Heero Yuy."

Hilde nodded to him and turned back to the front of the class as the teacher began the lesson. Duo yawned and leaned his head forward onto his hand.


	3. Kickball

Alright, I got the reviews I needed, thanks to Sutoomu and Kami-Crimson! Ok, sooo this is going to be really wierd, at least at first. And now I know how I'll end it. Thank you Brother!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.**

* * *

"What a drag. History homework." Duo sighed and clasped his hands behind his head. "What've we got next?"

Heero thought for a minute. "Math. Bloom's in that class and Quatre. We don't have a class with Wufei until Gym."

Duo shrugged and glanced over his shoulder to see Hilde walking slowly, studying her schedule. He stopped Heero and nodded to her, so they waited until she was level. Duo pulled the schedule out of her hands and looked it over. "Hey, you've got most of the same classes as us."

Heero looked over Duo's shoulder and nodded. "Up 'til fourth hour. We've got English, you've got Lit."

Hilde held out her hand for the schedule and Duo handed it back. "You should smile more; it's good for your health. Wanna walk with us to Math?"

Hilde nodded and fell into step next to Duo. There was silence for a minute and then Heero asked, "You said you lived with your mom and two sisters?"

"Yeah, my mom is in the military and was just PCSed here. My older sister is seventeen, her name is Lucrezia, and my younger sister is Middie, she's about seven."

"PCSed?" Heero asked as Duo said, "Your sisters are about the same age as my brother and sister."

"In that order?" Hilde waited for Duo to shake his head and say, "No, my brother's the younger one."

"Hilde turned to Heero. PCS means permanent change of station. It means we have to move."

Heero stepped back and glanced at the door to his right. "This is math. Come on, let's get this over with."

Duo drew up next to Hilde and laughed. "Wasn't payin' attention. C'mon, Hilde, we'll be late."

Hilde followed Duo through the door and into the classroom. Hilde had to talk to the teacher and Heero led Duo to his seat in the back.

"Duo, you sit behind me in this class." Heero said exasperatedly.

"Sorry," Duo jumped up and slid into the desk behind Heero. "It's Monday; can you blame me for being slow?"

Heero shrugged and turned to the blonde boy next him. Duo looked up and blinked in surprise to see Quatre drawing idly in his notebook.

"Hey, Duo. Did you hear we've got a sub today?"

Duo shook his head and Quatre nodded at the man standing at the front. "Mrs. Keck's in the hospital. Apparently she fell down some stairs and broke her arm."

Heero shook his head. "Man, I hope she gets better soon, this sub's horrible."

"Class! Pay attention!" The teacher tapped a stick against the whiteboard. "We have a new student."

Hilde went through the new student speech and was directed to sit next to Relena, on the other side of the classroom.

"I have a worksheet for you." The teacher gave out a piece of paper with complicated math problems.

"I don't remember how to do half of these!" Duo turned to Quatre for help and Quatre's head snapped forward.

"Trowa!" Quatre spun around to the brown-haired boy sitting behind him. "What was that for?"

"We haven't learned half of this." Trowa held his paper up. "This sub's a Nazi."

"This is not a group project, gentlemen." Duo turned at the sound of the teacher's voice to see his standing by the desk and staring up at them.

"Sir, we haven't learned all this." Quatre gestured at the bottom of the paper.

The teacher glared up at him and sat at the desk. Quatre blinked in surprise and Trowa stifled a laugh. Duo put his head in his hands and stared at the paper.

"This is insane." Duo glanced around the class and saw most of the students doing the same.

"Hey, Duo, look at this." Heero passed the paper over his shoulder quickly. A cartoon picture of the sub was drawn all around the side. Duo choked on a laugh, the picture was of Heero shoving the sub's head in a toilet.

"It's not so great 'cause I didn't have a lot of time." Heero strained to see of Duo's shoulder.

"Looks like something I'd do." Duo passed the paper back, keeping an eye on the teacher.

Trowa reached over and jerked the paper out of Heero's hand. He laughed at the picture and handed it to Quatre.

"I will be collecting these at the end of the class." The teacher turned around and Quatre laid the paper quickly over his own.

"Oops." Heero made a face. "I think my paper just got misplaced."

--- --- ---

A dodge ball nailed Duo in the back of the head and he stumbled forward.

"I win, Loudmouth!" Duo turned to see Wufei with another dodge ball in his hand. "Duck."

Duo caught the ball and threw it back, but Wufei ducked underneath it.

"Children! Enough!" Heero grabbed up the ball and held it up. "Mine now!"

Duo glanced over at Wufei, saw him nod and charged at Heero. Heero tucked the ball under his arm and sprinted across the gym. Duo and Wufei tore after him, Wufei going to the left to corner him against the wall.

"Bloom! Catch!" Heero threw the ball over Duo's head and into Trowa's hands. Wufei curved around and ran for Trowa while Duo guarded Heero. Quatre joined in after a minute and they started a three-way Monkey in the Middle game.

"Alright, Class, gather round. Boys, put the ball away!" The gym teacher glared at them until Heero threw the ball into a bin on the wall. "Today we're playing kickball." There was a mixture of shouts and groans. "I'm glad you're all so happy. You know the rules, pick captains and split into teams."

The captains were Heero and a red-headed boy named Jack. Duo and Trowa were on Heero's team and Wufei and Quatre got picked for Jack's side right away.

"Duo, you're up to bat." Heero tapped Duo on the shoulder. They were at one of the outside fields. Next to them the girls were playing softball.

Duo lined up and glanced at Wufei who was pitching. Duo kicked the ball solidly and it shot into the air.

"Woohoo!" Duo punched the air as the ball shot over the fence. He ran around the bases and stopped next to Heero. The next two batters got out, the third made it to second and the fourth got out.

"Yes! To the field!" Duo ran to and stood on the pitchers mound. Heero pushed him off, "I pitch Duo."

Duo pouted and stomped to second base. "Is this good?"

"Wonderful. Now, if a ball comes, make sure your head is in the way."

Duo glared at the back of Heero's head as he pitched the first ball. Wufei was up and he kicked the ball to the fence.

Duo opened his mouth to say something when Wufei passed him, but a shout from the field over made him pause.

"Heads up! Boys' field!" Duo looked to see a softball arch over the fence. Duo reached up and caught the ball as it fell.

"Ah! Ooo, that hurts." Duo winced slightly against the stinging in his palms. He glanced at the fence and saw Hilde's head pop over it.

"Hey, Duo! Can we have our ball back?"

"Look out!" Duo threw the ball and it curved beautifully through the air to land on the other side.

"Thanks and sorry." Hilde dropped down and Duo turned back to the kickball game.


	4. Plots and Plans

Ok, I got a review from WaterDragonfromtheUnderworld,(BTW thank you so much!)that made realize that this is probably too confusing so I'm going to review as the next chapter. I'll probably do that every few chapters. So, sorry for the confusion! ':) (Sweatdrop) Hope you like the story!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and the idea for the bombs comes from "The Pigman". I had to read it in Lit.**

* * *

"Ha! Told you we'd win." Wufei stretched and clasped his hands behind his head. "Victory is-" Duo shoved him in the back.

"Alright, Wufei, we get-aah!" Someone jumped on Duo's back and he staggered.

"Ah, Duo, you're so weak." Arashi jumped down and fell into step next to him. "So, did you do it, Trowa?"

Trowa shook his head and Duo peered at the two of them. "Do what?"

Arashi sighed, "Oh for the love of-The big prank, Duo! The one you guys have been planning for days!"

Duo stared at her blankly and she rolled her eyes. "Quick review. We got the idea out of the book they made you read in Lit, remember? We set off the bombs in the bathroom?"

"Bombs?" The thought somehow comforted Duo. It sounded a lot like the stuff they did at home.

"Yes, you make the stuff that goes inside and Heero's making the outside. Trowa's planting it in the boys' bathroom and I'm getting the girls'. Half-way through English, POW! Huge explosion, everyone runs, and no way to pin it on us, because we will be little angels in our classrooms."

Heero swung his backpack off his shoulder and dug in it as Arashi spoke. After a minute he pulled out a soda can. The top was cut off and a candle with some string tied to one end was taped to the side. The string went to the candle wick, wrapped around it, and dangled into the can. Heero gave a triumphant smile and threw the can to Duo. "You got the stuff yet?"

Duo caught the can and shook his head, "Not quite." Duo knew it was true. He had almost made the perfect inside for the can. Something was missing though…

"Oh, don't make plans for this weekend; mom says we're going to Mèmerè. Grandma's got a nice beach house." Arashi explained as Duo continued to examine the soda can.

"I guess you guys are leaving Wednesday? Since we have a half-day?" Relena had been staring absently at the park across the street as they walked.

"Hey, did you guys get a new student? And exchange from L1?" Arashi turned to Duo as they crossed the street and paused on the other side.

"Yeah, Hilde Une." Duo stretched and put the soda can in his bag. "Why?"

"Cause I got her sister, Lucrezia. She said her sister was about your age, and one about Solo's."

Duo nodded and waved as the other four boys and Relena went their separate way. He punched Arashi on the arm and ran for the house and she swore and chased after him.

"Can't catch me!" Duo darted up the stairs and through the door, tossing his bag aside.

"Welcome home, Duo." His mom looked up from her spot by the sink. "How was your day?"

Duo glanced hurriedly around and ducked under the table as the door opened and Arashi stormed in. "It was great."

Arashi sprinted through the door and glared around. Duo pulled his legs up to his chest and scooted back against the chair behind him. Arashi took one more look around and turned to leave. Duo waited until he heard her footsteps on the stairs before he squirmed out.

"Any homework?" The soft clink of the dishes started up again and his mom didn't turn around.

"Math and history." Duo made a face and walked to the fridge. He dug through it and grabbed a soda before going into the living room and flipping on the TV.

The same old stuff was on, explosion and attacks on some politician. Duo sighed and leaned back into the couch. It reminded him of back home where he probably would have been the one making explosions. Speaking of explosions, he still had to make the stuff for Trowa's plan.

"There you are." Arashi grabbed Duo and put him in a headlock. "Hiding under the table?"

Duo tried to pull away but Arashi had too tight a hold on him. "Say it! Say 'Uncle'!" Duo took a deep breath of air, grabbed Arashi's arm and flipped her over the couch and onto her back. She lay on the ground, gasping for breath and staring up at him. She jumped up and launched at him.

"Mom! I'm home and I brought a friend!" Solo stepped through the door. He glanced over and shook his head as Duo glanced up from where Arashi had him pinned to the ground to see a dark-blonde girl follow Solo through the door. "Mom, this is Middie Une. She's a new student from one of the colonies!"

"Weird that they'd get put in all of _our_ grades, isn't it?" Arashi yelped loudly as Duo flipped her over and Middie jumped.

"Ignore them." Solo grabbed her by the arm, "C'mon, we got to do that history project."

Duo sat on Arashi, pinning her arms to her side with his knees. "Do you surrender, Ma'am?"

"Ma'am? At least you know your place." Arashi thrashed around for a minute and then relaxed. "Alright, I give."

Duo rolled off her and stood up. "I'm going to go finish that stuff for Trowa now."

Arashi followed him up the stairs and into his room. Junk lay everywhere, clothes, books, comics, more clothes, and a plastic scythe from Halloween. A desk sat against one wall and a tuber ware sat on top holding a thick, off-white gel inside.

"Eww, what is that?" Arashi looked over his shoulder as Duo sat at the swiveling chair in front of the desk. "It looks like glue."

"There's some in there." That was true as well, though Duo didn't know how he knew. He grabbed something green from off a shelf and dumped it into the glue-like substance. It bubbled and hissed horribly.

Arashi began choking and Duo looked around. She had taken several steps back and had her hand over her mouth and noise. A minute later Duo could smell it too and he coughed and pushed the chair way back.

"It smells like-like-ack!" Arashi darted out of the room with Duo on her heels. "It smells like too many horrible things."

Duo followed as Arashi sped down the stairs and grabbed his bag. He ducked into the living room and prayed the smell wouldn't come downstairs.

Half an hour later Duo finished his history homework and packed it away. Arashi looked up from her spot on the couch and then out at the hall. "Uh-oh, mom's going for your room. Probably packing."

Duo jumped up and ran for the stairs. "Mom, wait! I can explain!"

Duo darted through his door to see his mom folding clothes on his bed. "Explain what? What are you talking about?"

Duo stepped to his desk and stared down at the green sludge that no longer smelled. Arashi followed after him and sniffed experimentally. "Nothin'. That's weird." Duo nodded and grabbed a piece of paper off the desk. He pulled a spoon out of one of the drawers and scooped up some of the green liquid. It squelched and Arashi looked away as Duo set the stuff on the paper.

"What are you doing?"

"We have to see if this stuff'll work, so I'm brining it to Mèmerè's. We can set it off on the beach."

Arashi looked at the stuff warily as Duo wrapped up his small packet and put it in a Ziploc. He smiled at her and put the bag in a suitcase he dug out of his closet.


	5. Review

Here's the promised review, though I don't know if it'll help at all. I tried to be short (that worked) and to the point (maybe not so much) and I really hope I was. What I don't think people get is that Duo has sort of like two sets of memories. One, the one he has more of, are the ones from home, with the normal (Ha!) Heero that we know and a second set that he just gets flashes of, like knowing about the glue in his "concotion".

(P.S. I didn't put a disclaimer here but I'm sure you all know)

* * *

Duo, the Duo we all know and love, played a prank on Heero and Wufei and got caught. He ran to escape them killing him and slipped on some oil. This is the same Duo as always.

When he woke up, he's in a house he doesn't recognize with Arashi bending over him. The part about her knocking him out is clear enough and the talk with their mom. Arashi leaves and "Mom" gets worried because Duo doesn't know her. He guesses about her to make her feel better and gets it right. She IS his mom in this world, same as he has a dad and Solo's his little brother and Arashi is his older sister. Arashi's shirt, with "DeathWatch" is supposed to be for Duo, by the way.

Next day: fever broke, normal school day. (I feel no need to go over those details) Except to explain about Heero. You probably guessed, but anyway. Since this is an alternate universe, Heero has a family to and wouldn't be all stoic and incapable of showing emotion. Same for Trowa, happy family, sister still works in the circus. I couldn't think of anything for Quatre though, 'cept maybe his mom's alive. And I'm going to try to bring Meilan later for Wufei. Relena is a big-time, but not HUGE. She's got her brother and lives with the Darlians.

I think that's all…The fourth chapter is just where you meet the Middie and see Duo make a mess. So, hope this cleared things up instead of making it worse. :P

* * *

This is off topic, but I've heard that if you watch the Gundam Wing show from start to finish, you don't really like Relena, but you don't hate her. Supposedly, if you start in the middle, you just love her. Don't know if it's true, just thought it was interesting because I watched from begining to end and I don't like or hate Relena. 


	6. Over the Bridge and Through the Woods

Ai no miko500,Kami-Crimson, WaterDragonfromtheUnderworld, and Sutoomu (As always) Thank you for your reviews! You all recieve hugs and kisses! Okay, about this chapter, they're about to try something that may or may not work, still deciding. Anyway, Mèmerè is pronounced Muh-may. It's French, I think, for Grandma. Love you all!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing in any way, though I have put into affect my plan and this will all change in a few days. MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

* * *

"Wow, that's a nice house." Duo whistled appreciatively at the large, old-fashioned beach house that stood before them. He figured it was safe to say, as even Arashi looked surprised. The house was a pale, sky blue and three stories tall. It had a wraparound porch with a swing, a balcony and white shutters that were all opened at the moment. Behind the house Duo could just see a garden with lots of multicolored flowers.

"Yeah, who knew Mèmerè was loaded?" Arashi laughed and followed as Solo ran up the steps to the house. Their dad knocked on the door as the kids looked around, examining the house. Arashi nudged Duo and pointed to a spot along the beach where a giant rock overhang stuck out.

"That's prefect place to try out your gooey stuff." Arashi whispered as the door opened.

The woman standing in the door had wispy gray hair and bright, green eyes. She had her hair done in a tight bun on the back of her head. Duo suddenly knew she was a very religious person and that she wore a cross at all times. He knew she used to sneak chocolates and cookies to him when his parents weren't looking.

"Mèmerè!" Solo flung himself at the woman and gave a warm hug which she returned.

"My, you've all grown. Arashi, you're looking as beautiful as ever!" She gave Arashi a hug as Arashi gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Duo, the handsome young man. Come here, let me see you." She held him at arms length and inspected him carefully. "Good heavens, your hair!"

Duo grabbed his braid protectively and hugged it to his chest. Arashi giggled and Duo shot her a dirty look. Mèmerè smiled kindly at him. "Why on Earth do you have your hair so long?"

Duo shrugged, "I like it like this."

Mèmerè nodded thoughtfully and turned to their parents.

"You know, I don't know why you keep your hair like that." Arashi stared at him strangely. "That's so bizarre. Oh, Mèmerè, I almost forgot, is that beach all private?" Mèmerè nodded and Arashi punched the air. "Yes! Perfecto!"

Duo laughed and followed his dad back to the car to get the bags and pillows. It took ten minutes to get the car cleared and everything put away.

"You realize we pack more stuff for a day than the pilgrims probably took for life?" Duo's dad, William, the name suddenly floated to the top of Duo's brain, sat at the kitchen table.

Duo laughed and glanced around, "Where's everyone else?"

"Probably in Mom's lounge. It's upstairs if you want to go up there."

Josephine, Duo's mom's name floated out of nowhere as he climbed the stairs. Josephine and William. And they had been married for nearly twenty years. Twenty in July.

"-oh, yes. He's a sophomore, just a year behind Arashi." Duo pushed the door opened to see his mom on the couch talking to Mèmerè and Arashi examining something on the mantle. She turned and rolled her eyes at Duo, nodding to the two women.

"Look at this picture." Arashi passed it to Duo as he stopped next to her. The picture was of two kids, one boy and one girl on the beach. The girl looked about five and the boy four. "That's us, but I know we've never been here."

Mèmerè looked up from the couch. "You were so young; you must just not remember it."

Duo took the picture again and looked at it. "I don't remember this either. But, look, it's under that rock hanging I pointed out. You can see the house."

"Yeah." Arashi didn't look convinced but she put the picture on the mantle. "Speaking of that rock, let's try out your…explosive."

Duo nodded and the two left Mèmerè and their mother talking. Duo followed Arashi down the hall and into a room on their left. The walls were a deep blue and curtains a shade darker hung on the windows. A bed, dresser and TV lined the walls and a single window shed light across the room.

"You know, I still think there's something funny about that picture. I checked with Dad before we came, we've never been here." Arashi watched as Duo dug through his suitcase. "I mean, we don't even get to see Mèmerè all that much."

Duo made a noise in his throat and straightened, holding the Ziploc in his hand. Arashi made a face at him and turned to leave the room. "Don't forget to change into your bathing suit. We don't want Solo or one of the adults thinking we're doing something suspicious down there." Duo shrugged and threw the bag onto the bed.

Five minutes later he was sitting on the steps waiting for Arashi. Solo ran up and glared at him. "What are you doing? Are you going to the beach? And you didn't tell _me_!" Duo leaned back as Solo yelled at him and then ran up the steps. "Don't go 'til I get back outside. I mean it."

Arashi passed Solo and jumped down the steps. "C'mon, Duo. We need to find a place where the stuff won't get wet but where we can get into the water easily if we need to. Well? Are you coming?"

"I'm waiting for Solo. I feel bad just running off without him." Duo leaned back on his hands.

"You told him he could come? Are you crazy? What if something happens and we get in trouble?"

"Actually _he_ kinda told me he was coming. I didn't really get to say anything."

Arashi sighed and Solo sprinted out the door. "Last one there's a rotten egg!"


	7. Trouble

WOW! 11 reviews! I'm so happy sniffle you guys are great! I didn't realize you figure out the picture thing so fast scratch head and whispers Now I gotta do something with it. ':) I'm not going to say whether it's doctored or if they were there. You'll have to wait and see. As to having Meilan (Middie, I'm not sure who it was you wanted)in the last chapter, I never said I would, but I'll try to get her in soon.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: My plan is in action! Before long I will own Gundam Wing. But, alas, I do not yet.**

* * *

"Alright. We should hurry so we can go play with Solo." Arashi took the bag of goop from Duo and put it a little ways up the sand.

"Aw, you're a big sister after all."

Arashi shook her head. "Nah, I just don't want him pestering us about not playing with him. Okay, stand back."

She struck a match and touched it to the string that stuck out of the bag. The string caught and slowly started to burn. "Come on. We don't want to be in here when that blows."

They stepped into the sunlight to see Solo staring at them suspiciously. "What are you doing in there?"

Arashi opened her mouth to speak and Duo stepped in. "We set up an explosive. It's going to blow up this whole beach."

Solo's eyes got wide. "Really?" Duo nodded and Solo narrowed his eyes. "Liar. You are lying, aren't you?"

Duo nodded and Solo launched at him, knocking him into the water. Duo yelled as Solo forced his head underwater. After a few seconds Duo flipped him into the water. Arashi sighed and lay on the beach as the two boys wrestled in the water.

"Shh, don't do that, she'll hear you." Arashi cracked an eyelid to see Duo and Solo a few feet away, whispering.

"What are you doing?" Arashi sat up and glared at the two boys. "Well?"

Duo shifted slightly. "This!" He threw a mixture of sand and seawater at Arashi. It caught her in the face and chest and she sat staring at them for a minute.

"Duo, I'm scared." Solo grabbed onto Duo's arm as Arashi stood slowly and brushed herself off.

"Me too. Uh-oh. Run, Solo, run for your life!" Duo turned and sprinted down the beach, Arashi close on his heels.

"You jerk! I'm going to kill you!"

"Hey, what's that stuff in there?" Both teenagers stopped and turned at the sound of Solo's voice. He was bent over and staring into the space under the overhanging rock.

"Solo, no! That's not a good idea!" Arashi ran back and pulled Solo away. "Duo, the string just burned away."

There was _BANG_ and thick, green goo exploded from under the rocks, coating Arashi and Solo. Duo bit back a laugh as he pulled up next to them. Arashi turned to him, glaring as Solo gagged on a mouthful of the stuff. "You look good i-in green?" Duo choked a bit on laughter and Arashi tackled him. "You people tackle me too much!"

"If you didn't give us such good reason to, we wouldn't!" Arashi jumped up and waded into the water, gasping as the freezing water hit her.

"Y'know, she's right." Solo spat out some of the green goo. "This stuff smells horrible."

Duo sniffed and leaned back, coughing. "Tha-that _is_ horrible."

Solo smiled horribly and sat right next to Duo. "And it's all your fault."

Duo took at deep breath through his mouth and picked Solo up. Solo stared to squirm and fight as Duo carried him over his head. "Into the water you go!" Duo threw him and Solo screamed as he connected with the cold water and went under.

"Duo, you know he can't swim, right?" Duo spun and stared as Arashi sat in the water. "You better go get him, Mom's not going to like it if he dies."

Duo dove into the water and swam down, searching the murky water. A vague memory of Solo thrashing in the water floated through his mind. He knew Solo had taken lessons on swimming. Had taken lessons and had done really badly at them. He saw Solo sinking like a stone a few feet in front of him and caught him as he fell. Solo coughed and spat up water when they surfaced.

"Duo, you idiot. You should have known he failed the swim lessons." Arashi stepped forward and took Solo, setting him in the shallower water. "Stupid."

"Oh, guess what. That stuff works perfect. There's no smell before and then it explodes and smells horrible but is harmless to touch." Duo put his fists on his hips in a Peter Pan pose, "I am absolutely amazing."

"How about amazingly arrogant." Arashi shoved him the chest and waded to the beach. "Come on, supper should be ready."

"Yes! FOOD!" Duo ran past her and snatched up a towel running for the house. Behind him Arashi put her head in her hands. "I can't believe we're actually related to him."

Solo laughed and followed them up to the house.

* * *

Ahh! This chapter's sooo short! I don't know why, it just wouldn't go any longer. I mean, I tried and it laughed at me for a long time. When it stopped and I said I was serious it laughed harder and told me there was no way. Actually it used a really dirty word. gasp 


	8. Spoon of Death

Wow, I didn't wait long enough to put this chapter up. Oh well, I just couldn't stop typing, this is too fun. And the spoon, that kind of thing is real. And I'm brining some old friends back at the end of the chapter. So, tell me what you think. Any advise is good too. b

* * *

**Disclaimer: So far, so good. I don't own it just yet.**

* * *

"You still don't think there's something weird about that picture?" Arashi lay in the grass.

"Not really. Man, I can't believe supper wasn't even _started_ yet." Duo toweled off his hair as he spoke.

"Maybe it's doctored." Arashi stuck her hand in the air and started tracing patterns. "'Cause I'm sure we've never been here?"

"How are you so sure? Apart from what Dad said?"

Arashi looked over at him and sighed. "Duo, we've never been to a beach of any sort. Much less one at Mèmerè's."

Duo shrugged and jumped up as their mom called out the door that supper was ready. He punched the air, "Finally."

"What are we having?" Duo sat at the head of the table. There was a scuffle as Arashi tried to push him out of the seat and failed.

"Fried chicken, just like last time." Their mom's smile seemed somehow fake and Duo caught their dad choking on his water. "Do you remember it, Duo?"

Duo shook his head and smiled. "I was so young then, it's expected, right?"

Arashi gave him a significant look as Mèmerè walked through the door and his mom nodded to him. Duo waited until Mèmerè had sat down and grabbed a piece of chicken. He yelled as a wooden spoon smacked the chicken out of his hands.

"We haven't said prayers yet." Mèmerè put her hands on her hip, the wooden spoon looking like a sword hanging on her hip. "Don't you touch that food."

Arashi hid her face in her cup and Solo bit his lip to stop from laughing as Duo rubbed his knuckles. "That spoon is lethal."

"Oh, Duo. I heard your friends are staying at the hotel a few miles from here, isn't that strange?" Their mom smiled at Duo as Mèmerè sat back down next to her.

"That's crazy!" Arashi folded her hands, "Can we go see them?"

"Later."

They said grace and Duo dove into the food. Arashi leaned on her hand for a minute and watched him. "Y'know, Duo, I think that's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen."

Duo paused in his attack and smiled at Arashi, "You should see Heero at lunch. _That's_ disgusting."

It took Duo five helpings before he stopped and laid his fork down. Arashi was staring at him in horror. "Where do you put it all? I mean, you eat like a horse and are as thin as a pole?"

Duo leaned his chair back on two feet and smirked, "Trick o' trade. Too bad it doesn't work on you."

Arashi spun on him at the same time Mèmerè reached for her wooden spoon. Duo's eyes widened and his chair hit the ground on all fours and Mèmerè took her hand away, leaving Arashi gaping at her like a fish. "Mèmerè! Did you hear him call me fat?"

Mèmerè smiled at her. "Duo, don't call her that. I'm not getting anymore into it; one of us is likely to get killed."

--- --- ---

"Duo, it's like three in the morning, why are you still up?" Arashi rubbed her eyes as she stood in a too big T-shirt in Duo's doorway.

"This picture. It hasn't been doctored." Duo looked up from his desk and held up the picture of the two of them. "It's the real thing."

Arashi was suddenly wide awake. "How can you tell?"

Duo shook his head. "You learn a lot of weird thing around school."

"You learned to tell if a picture is doctored or not at _school_?" Arashi looked skeptic. "Yeah, right. So, if you're right, that means Dad lied. Why would he do that?"

Duo shrugged and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know. But, man, my eyes hurt. I'm going to bed."

Arashi stood and walked to the door. "Duo, do you think something dangerous happened? Or that maybe they erased our memories."

"What do you mean?" Duo looked up from the dresser. "I don't think they _can_ erase memories. But why do you ask?"

"I suddenly realized, I don't remember _anything_ from before six years old."


	9. Hotel Grande

I went into an authors slump yesterday and couldn't write a thing. It was awful! So, today I wrote this and now I'm happy. As promised, Meilan is in this chapter and I'm trying to explain some stuff, but it's tough. I mean, I don't really know anymore about the picture thing than you do. The characters in the story are still telling me. (nods)

* * *

**Disclaimer: My story is wierd, but the characters do not belong to me. Escept Arashi**

* * *

"_What do you mean?" Duo looked up from the dresser. "I don't think they can erase memories. But why do you ask?"_

"_I suddenly realized, I don't remember anything from before six years old."_

--- --- ---

"Come _on_, Solo. You're dragging your feet." Duo stopped as Solo peddled up slowly on his bike.

"I _can't_ drag my feet, Duo, we're on bikes." Solo stopped and Arashi pulled aside in front of them. "And it's so far."

Arashi rolled her eyes. "Solo, it's five miles. That's not all that far."

Solo heaved an overly dramatic sigh and started peddling again. Duo shook his head and followed Arashi and the younger boy.

It took them twenty minutes to reach the large hotel. Duo stopped and stared up at it for a minute. It was the usual, towering over everything, shining glass windows, and a beautiful entrance. Duo got a weird feeling, like almost remembering something…and then the feeling was gone and Arashi and Solo were waiting for him by the door. Duo jumped off the bike and ran to meet them.

"Wow!" Solo stared around in amazement at the huge room with its golden, domed ceiling. "This place is huge."

Duo grunted slightly and followed Arashi to the counter. They stopped behind a man in a crisp suit and Duo stared around. The entrance hall was huge, with a fountain spraying water in the middle and gold staircases arching around it to the second floor. Squishy, blue chairs sat randomly, yet somehow artistically, around the room.

A yelp of surprise made Duo glance over his shoulder. The man at the desk had jumped when the older man with the suit had moved aside.

"How can I help you…children?" The man forced a completely fake smile.

"Can you tell us what floor Yuy is staying on?" Arashi smiled back at the man as he turned to a computer.

"Ah, yes. The loud ones. They are on the twenty-second floor." The man's eyes narrowed. "If you cause trouble like they have been, I'll throw you out. You aren't paying customers."

Arashi's eyes widened and she nodded to the man. They got on the elevator and the man glared at them until the doors shut.

"That man is evil." Solo shivered, "I mean, he really scares me. Like Arashi when she gets mad."

Arashi glared at him and started humming along to the elevator music. Duo shook his head and watched the light count up to the twenty-second floor.

"Look out!" Heero shot past the elevator and Arashi swore and jumped back into the elevator. A few seconds later and the other three pilots shot past.

"See you in a few minutes." Duo tore out of the elevator and shot down the hall after the other boys. It only took him few seconds to catch up to them. Trowa was on top of Heero and trying to take something out of his hand.

"Give it to me, Heero! It's Wufei's!" Heero rolled over and shoved his hands under his stomach.

"Never! I won't give it up!" He glanced around and saw Duo standing behind the other boys. "Duo, catch." He threw something into the air and Duo caught it.

"Give it to me, Duo." Wufei held out his hand and Duo glanced at Heero who shook his head.

"Run for it, Duo! I want to see what that is!" Heero squirmed from under Trowa and dodged around Wufei. "Lemme see."

Duo held the package out and Heero rolled his eyes. "Great it's wrapped. Here, Wufei, we'll have to wait and see when Meilan opens it."

"Who?" Duo tossed the small, wrapped box to Wufei. Wufei caught the box and looked away. The other three boys laughed and Trowa said, "It's his girlfriend. Isn't that right, Wufei? Or was it fiancée?"

"Trowa, shut up or I swear I'll kill you." Wufei glared at the other boy but Duo saw a little red in his cheeks.

"Fiancée? What's this?" Arashi stopped next to Duo. "Who's getting married?"

"Wufei!" Heero took a step back and Wufei kicked him in the stomach. Heero staggered and smiled at Arashi. "Wufei's getting married to Meilan Long."

"Oh, let's go meet her." Arashi spun and stopped. "Where is she?"

"At the end of the hall, with Relena and Hilde. Apparently, Relena can make friends really quick, 'cause she invited Hilde on the grounds that she was now one of her best friends." Heero fell into step next to Duo. "I mean, Hilde just got here Monday and she's already one of Relena's best friends?"

"Afraid your girlfriend won't have time for you?" Duo smirked at him as Heero stuck out his hand to stop Arashi at a door that was ajar.

"Girlfriend! Ha! I don't think so." Arashi stuck her head through the door called something to the girls inside and stepped through. "C'mon, Duo, you know Relena and I have been friends almost as long as you and I have been."

Duo nodded, "Yeah, friends. So, why are you so worked up that Hilde's here?"

"I'm not worked up!" Heero's eyes narrowed, "I hate you."

Duo smiled widely at him and stepped through the door after Arashi. The room was enormous. Two doors led off the main room. Through one Duo could see two, two person beds and through the other was a bathroom. The main room where they stood had a long, squishy couch, several armchairs, a widescreen TV and a gamecube. Three girls sat on the couch, chatting and Arashi was fiddling with the gamecube.

"This room is huge!" Solo darted past Duo and Heero and launched himself into one of the armchairs.

"Mom wouldn't let us come unless we brought the small one." Duo flopped next to Relena on the couch. "So, this is the Meilan we all heard about?"

"You sound like you're at one of those, I dunno, dinner parties, maybe. Makin' small talk, 'How are you?' 'You're kids are doing well? That's wonderful?'" Relena shook her head in disgust, "You've fallen far."

Duo pulled the pillow from behind him and hit Relena with it. "Oops. So, you are Meilan?"

A pretty, Asian girl with black hair pulled into a ponytail smiled and inclined her head to Duo. "You must be Duo. It's nice to meet you."

Duo shook her hand and turned to Relena. "I noticed it's not strange that she's formal. Only when I am?"

Relena's comeback was cut off by Arashi giving a triumphant shout. The TV showed a fighting game's logo spinning.

"You got it to work?" Hilde sat next to Arashi and grabbed the other controller. "We tried for half an hour. I think Heero could've done it but he wouldn't try."

"If you can't do it yourself you don't deserve to play."

Duo pushed himself out of the chair and wandered through the rooms, finally stopping in the bedroom. The window had an amazing view of the ocean and Duo stared absently out at the rolling waves.

"Duo's not talking; the world's coming to an end!" Heero stood in the doorway. "What is wrong with you? Normally we can't shut you up and now you left when they're playing a fighting game."

"Heero, if I told you there was another world where _everything_ was different, what would you say?"

"That you're crazy? Why? What's this other world supposed to be like?" Heero threw himself on the bed and leaned his chin on his hands.

"For one, you never smile, almost never talk. Trowa's kind of the same, 'cept I think he smiles now and then. Wufei always talks about Justice and what are we fighting for. Quatre's not really any different, actually."

"And you?" Heero looked like he was having trouble not laughing.

"I have no family. And we all fly these huge mechas made of Gundanium."

Heero shook his head. "You _do _need therapy. Was this a dream you had?"

Duo sighed, "Something like that. I'm not saying this other world exists, so don't think I'm crazy. And don't tell Arashi or I'll kill you."

Heero nodded, "Okay. Any more 'soul-baring' you want to do?" He pushed off the bed.

"Can people wipe memories?"

Heero stopped. "I wasn't serious. Wait, wipe your memory? No, I don't think so? Why are you asking all these things?"

"Arashi can't remember anything from before being six and neither do I."

Heero shrugged, "Arashi's seventeen, I'm not surprised she can't remember before six and you don't have a great memory."

Duo stared out the window in silence for a minute. "She can remember right up 'til six years. Then it's all just blank."

"Maybe she does and is just getting it mixed up with something after. You really are acting weird." Heero stepped back and stood at the door.

"There's a picture on Mèmerè's mantle of me and Arashi at her beach when she was about five and I was four. Neither of us can remember it. I know it's not doctored, I looked."

"So?" Heero looked completely confused. "You just don't remember. Do you think your grandma's evil?"

"No, not that. But they're hiding something and it's driving me crazy!" Duo punched the wall and swore as the bumpy surface cut his hand.

"You already are crazy." Heero turned to the main room. "C'mon, Arashi's beating Hilde at that new fighting game." Behind Heero Arashi suddenly ran past Hilde on her heels.

"You can't kill me 'cause I won! That's not fair!"

Duo heaved a sigh and glanced once more over his shoulder towards the beach where the water lapped quietly on the sand.

* * *

I don't know why he told Heero that, I just wanted to see how Heero would react. Uh, I think in the next chapter I'll try and explain about the picture. Hopefully...:P 


	10. Books and Visits

I don't know if this is exactly what you were expecting, but I tried. I hope you like it, it's a little strange and I left added something new to the plot. (About time, huh?) So R&R please!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing**

* * *

"Mom! We're home!" Arashi pushed the old wooden door open. "Mom? Dad? Where is everybody?"

Duo glanced around. The house was dark and empty; the only light came from the setting sun. A deserted feeling hung around the house and Duo stepped back to the door.

"Let's go outside, this is giving me the creeps."

Arashi laughed, "You and Solo can go out. I'm going to check and see if they left a note in the kitchen. I'll come out in a minute."

Duo glanced around as they stepped into the light. The yard looked exactly as it had when they'd left earlier that morning, the apple tree full of green apples.

"Duo? Did mom and dad leave us here? And Mèmerè?" Solo stared up at Duo with big eyes.

"Nah, of course not. They probably went to the store and thought we'd be home later. Why don't we play catch?"

Solo nodded and Duo dug through a box of balls next to the door. He came up with a tennis ball and tossed it lightly into the air. "This'll do." Solo stood at one end of the yard and Duo at the other and they threw the ball back and forth.

"That's strange…there's no one here." Arashi sat on the steps. "And no note. I checked in the kitchen, in Mèmerè's sitting room and in the library. Nothing."

"They did leave us!" Solo wailed and ran into the house. Duo growled deep in his throat and followed.

He found Solo staring around the main room. To his left a staircase spiraled up to the second floor and a lamp glowed cheerily.

"Kids, you're home!" Their mom stuck her head through the kitchen door. "Go wash up, supper's almost ready."

Solo turned back to them and Duo opened his mouth. "No." Arashi stuck her hands into the air. "No, I don't want to know. I don't care. I'm going to go take a bath, none of this is happening. This is all just a weird dream and I'll wake up and we'll still be in the hotel."

"'Bout time you took a bath." Duo pinched his nose and waved at the air. "Man, they must be able to smell you in Japan."

Arashi slapped the back of his head and called into the kitchen that she wasn't hungry. Duo shook his head and grabbed Solo, putting him in a headlock.

"Hey, what's that for?" Solo squirmed to get out of Duo's hold but Duo held fast.

"I dunno you're just fun to put in headlocks. This did happen, right?"

Solo shook his head, "I'm with Arashi. Let's just forget it."

Duo released his head and turned to the library. "I wonder what's in there."

Solo took his chance and ran upstairs. Duo wrestled with the library door until his dad came down the stairs.

"You know, Duo, there's another door in that room." He pointed to the door next to Duo. "The door in there's easier to open. What's your sudden interest in books?"

Duo smiled innocently, "Just curiosity. Hey, Dad, have we ever been here?"

William's pause wouldn't have been noticeable to a normal person but Duo heard it before his dad said, "Yes. Once, before Solo was born. Arashi asked the same thing and I told her we hadn't. I forgot about that time, your mom brought you when I went on a business trip."

Duo nodded to him. "Thanks. I'll be in the library then."

The library looked like most libraries, shelves and shelves of books with the dusty, booky smell. The room covered half of the bottom floor and every inch was covered in books. Duo sighed and stared around at the room. "I hate books."

He took a deep breath and stepped between the closest shelves. The books were bound in anything from red leather to paperbacks. He wandered down the aisle, waiting for a book to catch his eye. The shelves ended and he stared around. The wall in front of him caught his eye and he stared.

Five portraits lined the wall. The farthest on the left was of Mèmerè, the next one his mom, then his dad, then Arashi and him. All of them were dressed like they lived in the eighteen hundreds, with big dresses and bonnets on the girls and stiff, starch white shirts.

"Mèmerè has always been fascinated with old things like that." Duo spun, automatically going into a crouch and facing Arashi. "She hired an artist to come up here and paint us. Took him three weeks."

Duo gave a sigh of relief and straightened, "So, you remember getting these pictures?"

Arashi laughed. "Yeah. Mèmerè told us that if anyone ever asked, we were to tell them that these are the ghosts that live in the house."

Duo nodded and turned back to the pictures with interest. "Good, I thought this was another creepy picture." His shoulders slumped as he realized the only lead they had had just died.

"Cheer up, Duo." Arashi patted him on the back and stared around the room. "What are you looking for?"

"Clues?" Duo shrugged. "I dunno. Just a thought, I guess."

Arashi shook her head and left the room, leaving Duo to the shelves and shelves of books. He pulled off the closest one, a green, leather bound book, and flipped it open on his lap.

Half an hour later he had three stacks of books surrounding him and a white book on his lap. The book was opened at its center and Duo was leaning on his hands with his elbows on his knees.

"I don't care.I'm cutting it off. Today." Duo looked up at the sound of Mèmerè's voice. "I said I don't care. There's too much danger involved."

"They needn't know." The second voice was a deep one that Duo didn't recognize.

"They're finding out on their own."

Duo stood up carefully, wincing as his leg muscles protested from going from sitting so long to moving, and tiptoed to the door. He peeked through the crack between the doors he'd made earlier. Mèmerè and a man in a black overcoat stood talking. The man had red hair and held a hat in his hand.

"Surely you can throw them off. You _are_ the best."

Mèmerè shook her head. "Duo knows something's wrong, and it's difficult to change that. I don't want to, anyway." Mèmerè's eyes narrowed. "You may go now; I've said all I'm going to say."

"Then you quit?" The man put a hat on his head and inclined his head to Mèmerè. "Consider carefully. I would hate for something to happen to this family."

Mèmerè stared coldly at him as he left and said, "So would I, for your sake. I would hate to have to do something...regrettable."

"Same for me." The door closed with a soft _click _and Duo retreated carefully to the pile of books. After a few minutes he heard Mèmerè start up the stairs and he hurried into the hall. The door swung silently as he pushed it and stepped onto the porch.

The man was standing at the corner and staring at the house. His gaze dropped to the porch and he inclined his head to Duo before turning a crossing the street.

* * *

The whole them not being there probably won't be a big thing, I just thought I'd do something weird like that. I hope this answered a few questions, and it should if you look really closely. 


	11. Secrets and Fire

I don't know whether to cry or be excited. I think the next chapter will be the last one! Ahh! And may God bless you all who review!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, 'cause then the story'd be _REALLY_ wierd.**

* * *

"Mèmerè!" The stairs creaked as Duo stepped on them. "Mèmerè, where are you?"

"In here, Duo." He followed the sound of her voice to the sitting room and pushed the door open. "What do you need, Dear?"

"Who was that? At the door just now."

Mèmerè's eyebrows twitched. "A friend."

Duo growled and walked to the mantel. "Does that picture still bother you?"

Duo nodded. "What happened that day? Why isn't Mom or Dad with us?"

Mèmerè looked up from the couch. "They were there. Who do you think took the picture?"

"It's on a tripod. You can tell because it's so ridged and we look like we aren't sure when the pictures going to be taken."

"Then your parents set up the tripod."

Duo shook his head. "I've been able to set up the tripod since I was three. Dad told me so. I know we're the only ones down there."

"At such a young age. Well, I don't know why your parents aren't out there, I thought they were." Mèmerè bent over her knitting. "I had a friend over and sent you two to the beach."

"That's putting a lot of confidence in a five year old." Duo put the picture on the mantle. "What else happened that day?"

"What do you mean?"

Duo's eyes widened as a memory rushed in.

"_Come on, Duo, get it up! I wanna picture!" Arashi stood with her fists on her hips, glaring at him as he wrestled with the tripod._

"_I'm trying." The pole snapped and he jumped up. "Got it!"_

"_C'mere, we gotta take the picture."_

_Duo ran next to her and they posed for the picture. A flash and Arashi jumped up and down._

"_We gotta picture! Yay!"_

_Duo smiled widely and looked towards the house to see if they could go back and show the picture. A light flashed in one of the windows and he tapped Arashi on the shoulder._

"_What?" Arashi turned, "What's that?"_

_A red light flashed at the window. After a minute a figure walked out of the house and around to the back. Duo saw a flash of a red hair and a crisp, black suit and then the man rounded the corner._

"_Duo." Arashi's voice was barely more than a whisper. "The house is on fire."_

_Scarlet flames leapt from the roof and crept up the wall, consuming the wood. Duo watched in horror as a window on the bottom floor exploded out, scattering glass across the yard._

"_Mama, Dad." Arashi ran for the house, stumbling in hidden potholes with Duo on her heels. Arashi drew up short and stared at the burning house. "Mom!"_

"_Arashi, Duo! You're alright." Their mom ran from next to the fence. "Oh, thank God. I thought you were in the house…"_

"Are you alright, Duo?" Mèmerè was bending over him and Duo turned to face her from his sitting position.

"You knew our parents weren't at the beach. They thought we were in the house." Duo stared at her for a minute.

Mèmerè's eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

"Arashi was wearing a red bathing suit and her hair was longer then. So was mom's but she singed it in the fire and had to cut it."

Mèmerè grabbed his shoulders. "How do you remember this?"

Duo laughed. "I don't know. I guess you can't wipe a memory I never had."

Mèmerè pushed herself off the ground and pulled Duo up. "You're coming with me. I have to go formally retire from my old job, and you're to come with me."

Duo followed her as she led him down the stairs. "Arashi, Solo, and your parents will have to come as well."

"Family party?" Duo was still thinking about the memory.

Mèmerè shook her head and told Duo to wait in the front hall while she went and collected the rest of the family. They all gathered in the hall, the kids curious, and the adults apprehensive.

"Where are we going, Mèmerè?" Solo climbed in the back of the car and strapped himself in between Duo and Arashi.

"Work." Mèmerè settled herself in shotgun and William climbed into the driver's seat.

The drive was a long one, Duo guessed it to be about an hour at least. Solo sang along to the radio and Arashi tried to hurt him from her seat in front. Duo stared out the window at the trees passing, occasionally breaking to show the sparkling blue waters of the ocean.

"Duo?" Solo shook him roughly and he jerked out of a nap. "Mèmerè says were there and that you have to come with."

Duo mumbled something indistinctly and climbed out of the car, stretching. A forest opened for the road and formed a large clearing in which a large, plain building sat. Trees obscured anyone from seeing in or out of the clearing.

"Duo!" Arashi was standing a little ways up the road with the rest of the family. "Come on."

Duo jogged to them and glanced again at the building. Six stories reached for the sky in a solid square all the way up. Window flashed, reflecting the setting the sun. On the steps stood a man with red hair. For the briefest moment Duo saw flames leaping behind him.


	12. The Big Bang

The last chapter. It's kind of sad to see it end. Ah, well. Special thanks to my brother for his help with this chapter! I hope you like the last one. This chapter is also way longer then any of the others. Hopefully it's way better too...Review and let me know!

* * *

Disclaimer: Sigh My plan failed this time, so, for the moment, I do not own Gundam Wing.

* * *

Duo sat with his head over the back of his chair while his parents talked with the red-haired man. His name was Daniel Smith and he worked with William.

"Duo, are you going to drink that?" Arashi reached across the table and waved at Duo to get his attention. "Cause if you don't want that, I'll take it."

Duo looked around at her. He shook his head and stifled a yawn.

"Bill, maybe we should discuss this outside?" Daniel smiled coldly at Duo's dad. William nodded and stood to follow him out.

Duo watched as they left and glanced around. Arashi was talking with Solo and Mèmerè and Josephine were talking.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Duo jumped up and Josephine nodded to him.

"Don't get lost, Dear."

Duo pulled open the door and stopped short. A bald man in a black suit and sunglasses stared down at him.

"Uh, I need to go to the bathroom." Duo smiled up at the man.

"Rede, show Mr. Maxwell to the restroom." The bald man gestured at a shorter, black-haired man.

"Yes, Sir." The man pushed himself of the wall and motioned for Duo to follow.

Duo's mind raced as he followed Rede down the hall. "What kind of work do you do?" Duo asked innocently.

Rede grunted. "All sorts. Why?"

"Curiosity. Dad doesn't talk about it much."

Rede stopped by a door and pushed it open. "Here."

Duo stepped next to him and suddenly kicked Rede in the stomach. He fell over and landed in the bathroom with a grunted curse.

"Sorry about this." Duo punched Rede in the face as he stood and had to jump back to avoid Rede's kick. Rede jumped up and spun, kicking Duo in the chest. Duo rolled over onto his feet and caught Rede in the stomach. Rede doubled over and Duo drove his elbow into his head. Rede grunted as he hit the ground and didn't move.

"Not quiet what I was expecting." Duo lifted Rede carefully and pulled him to one of the stalls. He kicked open the door and put Rede on the toilet. "Hope you're comfortable."

Duo leaned against the wall and peered around the corner. The hall beyond was empty and Duo jogged carefully down the hall. He stopped and glanced around. A vent was on the wall above one of the doors and Duo pulled off the grate. Dust billowed out, making Duo cough as he climbed in.

His black pants muffled his movements down the vent but it still sounded loud to him.

"-not!" Duo froze at the sound of his dad's voice to his left.

"You're the only one who knows how to build the last piece!" Duo followed the sound of Daniel's voice to a vent ten feet down one of the corridors.

Duo's father and Daniel were standing on either side of a table in the middle of a white room. A few blueprints lay on the table and Duo strained to see. He swore under his breath as he saw what was on the paper. The plans for a Gundam.

"I don't care if I am. I will not make it."

Daniel leaned on the table. "You never struck me as a coward, Bill"

William shook his head. "I'm not going to be responsible for the death on thousands."

Duo decided he'd had enough and kicked the grate out. Daniel spun as he landed, swearing. Duo leapt up and hit him on the neck with a fleshy _thud_. As Daniel fell, Duo grabbed the gun from his holster and slipped it into his own belt.

"Duo!" Duo turned to his dad as Daniel hit the floor. "What are you doing here?"

Duo ran to the table and grabbed the blueprints. "Following a hunch. Dad, what are these?"

William shifted slightly. "Plans for work."

"Gundams." Duo breathed. "Deathscythe?"

"How do you know that name?" Duo ignored his dad and set the blueprints down, thinking hard.

"Dad, I can't answer that. Look, I need you to get Mom, and Mèmerè and everyone away." Duo turned to William. "You've got to trust me and tell me where this is being kept."

William shook his head. "Why? What are you going to do?"

Duo sighed. "This Gundam, it's not safe to have it."

William stared at him. "Duo. Don't get hurt."

Duo smiled at him as he left. The blueprints went in Duo's pocket and he left the room, leaving a moaning Daniel on the floor.

Duo whistled quietly under his breath as he dropped into the shop where the Gundam was being built. It was three or four floors below the main building and bustling with activity. Duo swore loudly as he noticed the other four Gundams. Ones exactly like the ones they flew at home. The black Deathscythe, the red and orange Heavyarms. Beside Heavyarms was the yellow and black Sandrock and next to that the green, blue, and white Shenlong (Nataku). Last was the blue and white Wing Gundam. A group of mechanics was running back and forth, working on a huge, humanoid mecha.

"Five Gundams." Duo growled. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Who are you?" Duo spun to face a brown-haired boy around his age with emotionless blue-green eyes and the barrel of a gun.

"Daniel sent me down." Duo smiled widely at the boy and leaned back carefully. "What's with the gun?"

The boy cocked the gun. "Dan doesn't send anyone down here. Who are you?"

Duo stepped forward, grabbed the boy's arm and spun around. The boy's gun arm landed on his shoulder and he drove his elbow into the other's stomach. Duo pulled the gun out of the boy's slackened hand and hit him over the head with it. The boy crumpled and Duo caught him as he fell.

"Dang, now I've got to hide it." Duo searched for a place to hide the boy and finally hid him behind some boxes. Once Duo was certain the body was hidden he turned back to the mecha. There was a wide, open area in front of the Gundam and it had its cockpit open.

"Hey! Have they got that part yet?" A mechanic yelled from the foot of Deathscythe.

"Nah. Apparently the man who's supposed to be making the part is getting cold feet." Another mechanic waved from near the red and yellow Heavyarms.

Duo scowled as he peered around the boxes. He adjusted his position, waited for the mechanics to turn away and sprinted for the Gundam.

"Hey! Stop!" One of the mechanics spotted Duo half-way to Deathscythe. "Hey, Kid, don't go there!"

Duo ignored him and jumped into the stirrup that carried him to the cockpit. A third of the way up and Duo swung away from the Gundam as a bullet grazed his shoulder. Four men ranging from their late teens to early thirties stood below him with guns.

"Good shot." Duo glanced up as the stirrup reached the top. "But not fast enough."

Duo threw himself into the pilot seat and smiled, the cockpit was exactly the same as he expected. "Where is it?" Duo shook his head and dug through a pile of odds and ends next to him. "Blast, it's not here."

Duo tensed as the Gundam rocked with gunfire. Duo swore and his fingers flew across the keyboard, activating the Gundam. The familiarity of it made Duo pause. The cockpit door was barely closed when the next round hit Deathscythe.

"G-get out of that suit!" Duo looked up surprise to see Daniel's face on the screen. "You dirty thief!"

Duo laughed. "I may run and hide but I never tell a lie! Duo Maxell! _Dirty_ thief? I don't know about dirty…"

Daniel spoke into another screen. "I said get ou-"

"Oops." Duo hit the button that would cut off Daniel's transmition. "My finger slipped."

Duo laughed again, grabbed Deathscythe's scythe out of its holster and turned it on. Duo ran forward, and swung his scythe as Heavyarms fired another shot. His scythe bit deep into Heavyarms' gun. The gun didn't fall, but neither could the pilot shoot it. Heavyarm's shoulder rockets opened and blasted Deathscythe, knocking it back a few steps. Duo turned and his scythe cut across the Gundam's chest, leaving a gaping cut.

"Give it up." Muttered Duo as Heavyarms fell.

Sandrock attacked him next, pulling out two crescent bladed swords. Duo got his shield in between him and the attack, turning it and firing the shield. It caught Sandrock in the chest and knocked it back a little. A gun came up and fired at Duo who winced at the explosions.

"You dented it!" Duo jumped forward and cut at Sandrock. The scythe cut through the gun and into Sandrock's hand. Duo pulled it out and cut into the Gundam's neck.

Shenlong followed on Sandrock's heels. It held out its hand from across the hanger and a long chain shot out. Duo stood his ground and caught the blade at the end. He skidded a few feet back and turned, pulling the chain. Shenlong launched into the air, pulling a long pole off its back as it flew. Three laser prongs extended from the pole and the pilot swung it as he flew towards Duo. Duo caught the blade on his scythe and rammed into Shenlong. Shenlong staggered and Duo rammed it again. It fell with a crash and Duo drove Shenlong's spear into the head with a small explosion.

"That leaves Heero's." Duo turned to the last standing Gundam. The pilot hadn't moved yet, leaving the first move to Duo.

Wing Gundam pulled out its sword and charged at Duo. Duo's scythe came up to meet the blade and Wing stepped back, swinging low for Duo's legs. Duo grimaced as the sword cut into Deathscythe's leg. There was a shower of sparks and half of Wing's sword skidded across the shop's floor.

"Ha! I am great!" Duo punched the air and leaned back. An explosion rocked Deathscythe, interrupting Duo's celebration and Duo spun to see Wing with its gun aimed at Deathscythe. A flash of light and Deathscythe reeled from another shot. Duo growled and jumped to the side to avoid the next shot. It hit the wall and blasted through, letting a shower of dirt and rocks rain down onto the floor. Wing reacted to Duo's change of position quickly, swinging the gun around to face Duo just as he reached the other Gundam.

Duo grabbed Wing's arm and swung his scythe down as the other pilot released another shot into his chest. There was a scraping of metal on metal and Duo found himself on his back with Wing's arm in his hand. Duo grimaced as he pulled Deathscythe to its feet and flipped Wing's gun over so he was holding it normally. He rammed the gun into Wing's chest and fired.

Duo closed his eyes against the blinding white light of the explosion. "Sorry, Mom and Dad."

"-wonder if he'll wake soon." Duo kept his eyes closed, listening to the voice. It was somehow familiar. "He's been out for three days."

Quatre. Duo's eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright.

"AHH-ow! My head!" Duo doubled up and clapped his hands to his head where a bandage was wrapped firmly, encasing the upper half of his head.

"Duo! You're awake!" Duo looked up to see Quatre's relieved face. Behind him were the other three pilots, all looking relieved as well. "You've been out for three days."

"Three?" Duo blinked. "That's it?"

Quatre nodded and Wufei spoke up. "You kept mumbling things. Names. Sometimes foods."

"What names?" Duo asked, still massaging his head, which had begun to throb.

"Dad. Mom. Solo. Arashi." Heero leaned against the wall. "Sometimes for us."

Duo stared at him. "Mom, Dad, Solo, and Arashi." He blinked and felt the world lurch as he passed out.

A week had passed and Duo was feeling normal. Already he had pulled four pranks, one included a stink bomb in the bathroom, and only gotten a few, minor bruises for it. Now he was standing in the kitchen door and watching Quatre set the table.

"Hurry up, Quat! I'm dying!" Duo tried to look as pitiful as possible as he staggered to the table. "Help me."

Quatre elbowed him out of the way and set a salad on the table. "You're not eating until everyone is down here."

Duo stared at him in horror. "You know they won't be down for hours! And then all the food will be cold, and doesn't it seem wrong to waste it all?"

Quatre glared at him and he slid off his chair. "Fine." Duo stuck his hands in his pockets and sulked as he walked into the living room. The other four pilots looked up from their spots on the couches.

"You're down here!" Duo whooped. "Come on! Quat finished supper and I'm hungry."

"Surprise, surprise." Wufei muttered as he followed the bounding Duo into the kitchen.

"Ha! Now you have to let me eat!" Duo flopped into his chair and smiled widely at Quatre. "So? C'mon! I'm wasting away."

Trowa shook his head as he sat down. "Quiet three days."

"And aren't you glad you've got me here to liven things up?" Duo piled some of everything on his plate. "Finally. Supper." He paused with his knife and fork poised over his plate.

The others stared at him as he lowered his head and whispered something. After a minute he straightened and dove into his food, the memory of a woman wielding a spoon and the words: "We haven't said prayers!" echoing in his head.

* * *

I have a couple of alternate endings and I might put them up if people are interested. I'm also considering putting up a sequel using one of the other pilots. If anyone would be interested, let me know, Ok? 


	13. Caught

Okay, so this is the first alternate ending, but I don't know if I'll put up another. And I want to thank Kami-Crimson for giving me the idea a long time ago, so Thank you! Mucho Gracious.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

* * *

"A stink bomb?" The principal put his head in his hands. "Why?"

"It was in memory of Duo." Arashi half glanced at the silent, brown-haired boy standing next to her. "It was his bomb."

"Memory of him?" The principal looked up wearily. "Someone could have gotten hurt."

Arashi shook her head. "The green stuff doesn't do anything. It's gotten on me and Solo and he's no weirder than he used to be."

A sigh. "You will both receive detentions."

Arashi nodded and turned to go, pulling Heero with her. Outside, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Hilde were standing against the wall.

"So?" Quatre stepped forward, "How'd it go?"

"Detention." Arashi shook her head. "Because, 'someone could have gotten hurt'."

The others laughed and Hilde spoke up. "It was so perfect, that stuff got _everywhere_."

Heero bent and grabbed his bag off the ground as Hilde spoke. He turned towards the door and muttered a goodbye before he left.

"He's gotten really quiet since Duo died." Trowa watched Heero's retreating back.

Arashi nodded. "Yeah, he has. But, you know, I don't think Duo's dead. Not really."

Hilde raised an eyebrow as the small group of teenagers followed Heero. "Arashi, th-they couldn't even find a body. There's no way he survived an explosion like that."

Arashi's eyes took on a faraway look. "I know. It's just…I keep getting this weird feeling that he isn't dead. Like he's just gone away somewhere."


End file.
